In the field of firearms, and in particular rifles, accuracy is of extreme importance and is a characteristic easily affected by changes in the firearm. Of paramount importance is preventing barrel deflection. Any deviations in the barrel, such as caused from vibration, oscillations and the like, will change the flight path of a bullet. As the distance the bullet travels increases, the deviation increases. Thus a small change in the barrel orientation can result in large deviations from the desired point of impact. Accuracy in a rifle is typically determined by the distribution of bullet impact points on a target. A small grouping indicates greater accuracy than a larger grouping. Any change in the barrel itself or with respect to the rest of the firearm will adversely affect accuracy by preventing small groups due to the variability of the bullet flight path. Many firearms have been developed to increase accuracy, by stabilizing the barrel. However these systems do not permit easy removal of a barrel and make use of accessory devices difficult.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an accurate firearm with easily removable barrel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exchangeable barrel employed with a full rail and handguard assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stabilized barrel system.